


Imprinted Onto My Skin

by Gaylagher



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaylagher/pseuds/Gaylagher
Summary: so.. this is a series of one shots that i will do when you guys recommend a plot! it could be smut, or fluff, or anything else you wanna see!also, sorry this was so short! I literally got up out of bed and started typing. anyways, if you have an idea, please comment a suggestion and i will do it ASAP.





	Imprinted Onto My Skin

"You're seriously getting a tattoo of a piece of Ginger on you?" Ian asked, incredulously, staring at the raven-haired man.

"Yeah, why fuckin' not?" Mickey asked, "I'm not gettin' your name directly tattooed on me. That's gay."

"Mickey.  _We're_ gay."

Both men were walking to the tattoo parlor, and were going to get a tattoo that symbolized their partner. It was Ian's idea and as much as Mickey grumbled about it, deep inside, he liked knowing that he will be imprinted into his lover's skin forever.  Or, as long as Ian wants it to be there, but Ian promised that he wouldn't get rid of it. Ian was pretty finicky with his decisions so Mickey wasn't sure.

"You sure you want to do this?" Mickey questioned for the umpteenth time. Ian sighed. Ian knew that Mickey tried to play this off as him being forced to do so, but he knew that the raven-haired man was actually worried that Ian might change his mind down the line. As much as Ian reassured him that he won't, the raven-haired man didn't believe him. Ian knew why he was so concerned, but it was getting fucking irritating by now. Ian wanted to do this for a long time now; it was something that was pushed to the back of his head but as time progressed, the thought had called Ian's attention to itself, demanding to be thought about more often.

"Yes, I'm sure," Ian replied, "Jesus." Mickey nodded and both men headed inside the building, only to be greeted by a petite, scowling woman with tattoos covering almost every inch of her skin. Her hair was the colour of dark chocolate, cascading down to her tiny waist. Her left eyebrow was pierced, and so was her lower lip and her cupid's bow, and her lips were generously coated in vibrant red lipstick.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a bored voice, as if she hated being here.

"No, no, we don't need help. We just like staring at people," Mickey said, voice dripping with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes. Ian nudged his arm slightly, giving him a "shut the fuck up, asshole" look. 

"Um.. we want a tattoo," Ian declared, and Mickey rolled his eyes. The woman nodded and got up, the scowl still evident on her face. Mickey wondered if her face was stuck that way. Maybe she kept scowling as a child and evidently, it got stuck and now she can't do shit about it.

"Jason!" she called, and a giant man with piercing and tattoos littered all over his body. "Do his tattoo." She jerked a thumb towards Mickey, and Jason waved Mickey over.

Mickey sat down and scanned the room for his redhead, only to find him gone. "Don't worry," Jason said in a raspy voice, "Alice is takin' care of him." He eyed the knuckle tattoos and smirked.

Mickey sighed. "Let's just get this over with, man."

"What do you want?" the man rasped.

"A piece of ginger," Mickey replied with a one-shoulder shrug. "The Ginger's my boyfriend and it'd  be nice to have a piece of him—"

"You don't have to explain," Jason interrupted getting up out of his seat and washing his hand, "I've done weirder tattoos. Where do you want your tattoo to be?"

"On my arm," Mickey replied and rolled his sleeve up to his shoulder. Jason cleaned his body part and disinfected it before putting on clean gloves. Mickey was never this uncomfortable—he was never okay with random people  touching him. As Jason explained the sterilization process to Mickey, Mickey pretended to listen but soon enough tuned out his voice, as he watched Jason get out the sterilized equipment.

"Piece of ginger?" Jason asked.

"Yes, yes a piece of ginger," Mickey confirmed, starting to get annoyed.

Jason lowered the needle to Mickey's pale skin and Mickey braced himself for the pain, only to be pleasantly surprised that it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. It'd been ages since he got the FUCK U-UP tattoos, so he didn't exactly remember how painful it was. He stared at the knuckle tattoos and the feeling of regret settled into his stomach. It was a stupid idea, he knew that, but he wanted to look intimidating—menacing. Now he had no reason to look the part. He wasn't a thug anymore; he's changed. And now he has no money to remove the knuckle tattoos.

Jason lifted the machine as soon as he was done drawing the outline, and cleaned that part with antiseptic soap and water. He replaced the thin needle with a thicker one, as he began to shade the ginger, and cleaned the area again before colouring it, opening new bottles of ink for each colour. Soon enough the piece of ginger was done, and Jason bandaged the tattoo.

 

**************

 

It was fucking  _sore._ However, Mickey liked having a piece of Ian imprinted onto his skin, even though it was just a piece of ginger. Ian had dug himself into Mickey's heart and made it his home, it was in due time that he would be imprinted in Mickey's skin as well. And it  _was_ sweet. Not that Mickey would audibly say that, but he did think it was sweet, and it made his goofball of a boyfriend unbelievably happy. There was a spring to Ian's step now, and it was because Mickey agreed to do something Ian's been wanting to do. Fuck, if doing what Ian wants him to do made him  _this_ happy, then he wouldn't mind doing more shit for Ian.

"You got a tattoo of Mickey Mouse?" Mickey scoffed when Ian nodded enthusiastically. "Jesus."

"Ay, you got a piece of ginger. Not one word out of you," Ian replied, and Mickey raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Alright, Tough Guy," Mickey replied. Ian kissed Mickey's cheek, which made Mickey flinch. "The fuck, Gallagher?" He looked around, reflexively. He wasn't used to PDA and his heart would jump out of his chest in fear every time Ian was affectionate in public.

"No one will give a shit," Ian said dismissively.

"The fuck they won't," Mickey replied.

"Babe," Ian said, calming Mickey's nerves immediately, "not everyone's like Terry, okay? They won't care." Mickey nodded, and Ian kissed his cheek again. Tentatively, Mickey brushed the back of Ian's hand with his own, shyly and inaudibly asking to hold his hand. Ian's grin widened—if that was fucking possible—and he enclosed his big hand over his boyfriend's, lacing their fingers together. "See? This isn't so bad," he said in a gentle tone.

"Guess not," Mickey mumbled. It wasn't bad at all—in fact, Mickey could get used to holding Ian's hand in public. It didn't make Mickey feel like a five year old clinging onto their parent in public; it made him feel like a man holding his boyfriend's hand, and that wasn't bad at fucking all. "Stop, I'm fine," Mickey assured him, and Ian brought their entwined hands to his lips, and kissed the knuckles of the raven-haired man. "What's next, you wanna suck my dick in public?" Mickey joked.

"I mean.. if you want to.." Ian teased, getting an eye-roll from his boyfriend. "Can I kiss you?"

"No." Ian had looked disappointed, and Mickey sighed. "Fine, c'mere."

Ian grinned and pressed his lips against Mickey's, and Mickey reciprocated, as he felt electricity crackle inside him. His head was dizzy as the taller man looped an arm around his waist, and he felt tingles from the top of his head all the way down to his feet. He opened his mouth soon enough, letting the redhead slip his tongue inside, and their tongues danced the familiar dance. Mickey wondered if he was ever going to get tired of kissing Ian, but he doubted it. Ian's lip drove him crazy and the butterflies in his stomach wreaked havoc whenever his lips made contact with Mickey's. He was head over heels in love with this man and he doubted ever falling out of love with Ian, or getting tired of Ian.

Ian pulled back, much to Mickey's disappointment. "We're still in public, babe."

Mickey sighed in annoyance. "You're sucking me off when we go home."

"Sure," Ian said enthusiastically, and the two men walked back to the L, hand in hand.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so.. this is a series of one shots that i will do when you guys recommend a plot! it could be smut, or fluff, or anything else you wanna see!
> 
> also, sorry this was so short! I literally got up out of bed and started typing. anyways, if you have an idea, please comment a suggestion and i will do it ASAP.


End file.
